memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Zeitleiste class
*4-5 Torpedo launchers ( Quantum, Transphasic and Chronitons) Temporal Apparatus|defenses = *Spatial Distorting Field *Ablative generator or Ablative armor *Ultra-absorbent Metal Polymer plating *Adaptivity Shielding *(Optional) Phase Inversion Device|other systems = *Subatomic Informational Relay System *Subatomic Crystallization Matrix * Photonic Resequencing technology|hull = Hull plating: *7 cm outer layer of Tritisium Plating *3.2 cm middle layer of Pentaburnium alloy *3.86 cm bottom layer of Duranium alloy *Minute contents of Tritanium in all layers Windows: * 1.3 cm of Transparent aluminum Hull Reinforcements: *Ablative generator or armor|decks = 13-14|spacecraft = 8-9 Vessels *3-4 Shuttlecrat *1-2 Runabouts *1-3 Workbees *1-2 Aeon(s)|complement = 230-237 *Temporal Agents (Tactical, Intelligence, Science, Command etc)|began service = 158446.2|roles = Timeship, Temporal Flagship, Warship in Temporal Conflicts|affiliation = Starfleet Temporal Investigations (From the Future) Temporal Integrity Commission|succeeded by = Wells class}}The ''Zeitleiste-class ''was a Starfleet timeship first introduced in the early 2480s. It was the first Timeship created by Starfleet and was created by joint operations by future Starfleet as well. Zeitleiste-class ''had a presence in the First Temporal Crisis. History Design and development The ''Zeitleiste-class was the first starship in to be created to the full intent of being a commissioned timeship. It's design took place in the Luna Construction Facility for over 3 years, starting on stardate 155859.3. The enhanced warp core (convective core) was thought of and designed at Utopia Planitia under high confidentiality. It was believed either Richard D. Givens or Andrew Saninero, the both of them, or another Engineer thought up the design. Confidential and enhanced systems were built in 2 different time frames, 2 public facilities (under confidentiality) and 1 highly classified facility. The launch of the Zeitleiste-class was allowed when finalized scans by Starfleet DTI-Engineering collected enough data to classify the ship as ready for service. Technical Data Command and control systems The main bridge of the Zeitleiste-class ''was ovoid and consisted of 6 primary systems. Located in the back was a 4 m wide wall consisting of 6 consoles for 2 different systems. In the center was Master Systems Display, it was flanked by 2 control consoles. Left and right of these stations were the Temporal systems, experimental, they were the beginning for Starfleet's temporal sensors, moderation of the timeline, etc. To the starboard was the Science station. Controlling sensor sweeps for specific particles, astronomical phenomena, etc. Next to that was the operations station. A little ways back of that was a turbolift. Behind that were 4 seats designated to 3 systems/people. Beginning at the front was communications, overseen by 2 comm officers. Behind them was conn which was accompanied by the First Officers station. Behind the FO station was the Command chair, on the side a console allowed ship-wide captains clearance control and oversight. Beginning at the port side of the bridge was the engineering station. Multiple basic and essential ship functions could be halted, regulated, monitored, achieved et al. Specifically a warp core ejection. Finally ahead of that was the tactical station, practically in control of ships weapons, shields, ablative generator, the temporal apparatus (Phase Inversion Device was manned by science) et al. There were 2 more turbolifts on either side of the engineering station. Propulsion systems The Engineering room on ''Zeitleiste-class ''starships were very sophisticated. They were located on deck 11. In stead of consisting of a standard warp core with a M/ARA, it had a ''Convective Core, ''a highly sophisticated and experimental engine. This allowed the same matter/antimatter and electro-plasma flow to be used of 2480s constantly for 11 hours. Unlike the 4+ petadyne output, the maximum output in the Convective Core had to be minimized to 2.3 petadynes to make sure the Convection Matrix could keep up with the flow. Warp Core Ejection In the case a warp core beach takes place, there are multiple actions and ''phases ''which could be took to prevent/hinder a breach: Phase 1 (Beginning of Breach) * A Level 10 Containment field goes up * Electro-plasma reading are subsequently locked onto and sent into the bussard collectors they're empty, if not, they're dumped * Matter/Antimatter leakage is ceased/hindered by decompressing and exposing all of Engineering to space and Matter do not have reaction to [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_matter dark matter] Phase 2 (Phase 1 is unsuccessful) * The Core is ejected, a straight tube below the core opens and highly compressed air of 64,121 pascals is released, removing the core * Residual matter and antimatter is nullified through further decompression or being isolated and sorrounded by containment fields * If this works, teams are sent after a period of time to repair and assess any damage or loss Phase 3 (No success whatsoever) * Priority 1 Distress signals are sent to all Federation members and the ship is abandoned * The ship self destructs Due to the significance and volatility behind these ships missions, it was a constantly changing variable on the probability of a breach. Tactical Systems Phaser systems The ''Zeitleiste-class ''had a basic ship-mounted phaser array system. The dorsal side of the ship consisted of 4-5 of 5-7 possible phasers. 1 on the bow, 2 on the wings which were hidden, another behind the Dorsal Deflector Dish, and if there were 5, another behind the bridge and in front of the Deflector. On the ventral side was usually 1, but if extra, 2 phasers. One positioned in the middle of the ventral side, or if two, one on the bow side behind the dorsal bow, and another on the ventral stern. They had multiple, even volatile settings, such being able to fire 340 ppm of Antimatter in their phasers. Torpedo systems The ''Zeitleiste-class ''consisted of 5 torpedo launchers (2 on the dorsal side of the wings, 1 on the dorsal bow, elevated above the dorsal bow phaser, and 2 more positioned on the center of the ventral side with 360o port, starboard, dorsal, front and aft firing positions). The torpedoes used were Quantum, Transphasic and Chroniton torpedoes. The ship consisted a total of 232-254 torpedoes. In addition, these ships carried Misalignment Charges, Quadcobalt Devices, Subspatial Charges and Auditory Hunters. Deflector shields The shields on the ''Zeitleistes ''were Spatial Distorting Fields which were covered by an exterior layer of Adaptivity shielding. Supporting a reinforced and strengthened protective infrastructure. The gravimetric and spatial forces of the shields are set at nearly 1,200,000 psi, over the breaking point for the basic metallic alloys in torpedo casings. It took 2.2x the standard damage to a [[Intrepid class|''Intrepid class]]'' ''shields to cause critical damage to the shields (21 gigapascals) Crew support systems Sickbay The main sickbay on a ''Zeitleiste-class ''was located on deck 4. Beginning to the left of the entrance was the CMO Office, only 2.9 by 2.9 m in size. Behind it were 3 biobeds capable of becoming isolated, stasis chambers or autopsy tables. On .2 m wide trays on the right of them were all necessary medical equipment needed for all medical procedures. To the front left of the biobeds the entrance were 2 Intensive-care units, fit with the needed medical apparatus. Outside of these 2 ICUs was a circular console which oversaw all activities which are being and can be done in sickbay, and also be a backup command console for the CMO (If a CMO-Clearence level was put in). Directly to the right of the entrance was one of the most enhanced and essential medical apparatuses. It was known as the Myraid Bay, able to be used for multiple purposes, surgeries, intensive cares the other ICUs are took, stasis, autopsies, biopsies, et al. Beside that room was the Storage room, containing concealed, contained, decontaminated, etc cultures, biopsy or autopsy samples, blood samples, etc. Recreational facilities Out of 13-14 decks, Deck 2, 3 and 4 consisted of Holodecks. Overall there were 4 holodecks on board the ship consisting of multispecies and multicultural holoprograms based off of tactical, scientific, historical, essential, past, science fictional, engineering-based, etc etc situations, events, enhancements etc (See Multispecies/Cultural Database). The Holodecks were based off of newly acquired Photonic resequencing technology, the Federation counterpart of Xyrillian holodecks. = = = Transporter systems Equipped with 3 transporters (Deck 3) and 1 Temporal transporter(Deck 1). The transporters had a maximum range of 52,000 km. Injured people can be transported, although there were limits. If someone had extensive damage (mutilation, full dermatological damage, physiological loss etc), they would be brought back to the ship by shuttle since dematerilization and rematerialization causes (on standard) .8-1.3 pons. Massive nerve irritation could inflict 6+ pons. The transporter console consisted of all basic info down to the most minute iota during before and after transport (Status of Annular confinement beam, if the molecular imaging scanner is functional, irregularities in the biofilter, a nanobe, etc). = Category:Federation timeships